User talk:TheLunarEclipse
i don't wear pants? o.O sorry? xD i'm talking, what's up? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus RE: Thanks You're welcome. I held off on making the edit for a little bit hoping you'd see it, then I decided you probably weren't and rollbacked the edit, lol. Yeah, I've seen it a few times before; never knew why though. It probably does have something to do with the Rich Text editor. LuckyTimothy 02:45, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey, technically I never left. I come on everyday I just dont edit like I used to. Things are going really good. Email me for details!!! (talk) 19:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey wats up do you know a david ya on wiki sorry "Familial" categories. In the past week or two, I've done a non-trivial reorganization of the let's call them "family" categories, for want of a better term, lumping a number of frankly useless splits together: "Parents", "Grandparents", "Siblings", etc.. I admit that "Imprinters/imprintees" is awkward, but there's little support for a separation of 'em in the new tree. I'm more than ready to modify the category, since for the moment Pam and I haven't been able to come up with anything better, but I'll want something more substantial than a revert and a short comment. MinorStoop 03:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Ah, before I forget - the "official" categories are "Males" and "Females". Given the number of pages under them and no way to rename categories, it's going to be a pain to recategorize all said pages. :That's quite allright, but you'll understand if I disagree with the throwback of *one* page among ten - the category certainly limps, but Kim alone would stand out. Furthermore, with so few edits of yours in the past year I have no way to know how up to date you are, sorry. :The problem is that probably there is no single english word encompassing the concept that a couple consist of an imprinter bound to an imprintee, with the variability shown in the saga. On the other side, I'm loath to split the category again - see one of the last messages of Pam on my talk page - index item 32 "Re: Relationships". MinorStoop 08:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Jackson Rathbone's colorblindedness Thoght about this piece myself, but was not confident enough to remove it. But am wondering, is a http://jackson-rathbone.org/interview/ site reliable, in your opinion? I can't decide either way. MinorStoop 22:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Roar :D! If you want to take care of the list, then go for it (you can create it here). I'm curious to see which "projects" you're referring to. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:29, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Page name changes Feel free to revert everything back; I am just less than keen to do it myself - I don't know how much effort I've put in this wiki, as stupid as the original books are. (I know, I know, the effort does not make me necessarily right, but I can sulk as the next guy.) Say, I've changed a number of abilities' names (I don't think there is anything stupider than "aura of happiness"), must not be too far off the mark, since nobody "official name"d me before. Still think that all the various gifts' pages should be merged in one, since they're all actually various application of "telepathy", but I'll wait for a green light, if it comes, to do so. As for the badly religious username, I haven't got a clue about what's wrong in it (since I'm agnostic, on these matters I tend to live and let live). But, I hope you don't mind, now I'd like to understand this detail - I'm as interested in keeping the peace as anybody else. Thanks! MinorStoop 19:40, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. A couple of details, just to clear up the loose ends. :"Astral projection" had been classified as "special ability", that's why I added "Werewolves". Since it's not I've removed the page from the category - it will have to be reclassified. Though probably Pam will let us know what she thinks, suggestions? :As per policy, page names should be uncapitalized unless they're proper names - therefore it's "Tactile telepathy" instead of "Tactile Telepathy". A redirect is now in the way, and should be deleted to make space for the move. Thanks! MinorStoop 19:49, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::It does not so much look like is a formal policy of the wiki as a quirk of Pam's; since I happen not to like excessive capitalization, I went for it; we'll have to agree to disagre. :) ::As for the religious hating, it was not difficult to guess - can only plead english not being my mothertongue; sometimes this lands me in an awkward position. MinorStoop 06:52, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Italian. Got some practice with english - avid reader and all that. The funny thing is that the language overhaul of this wiki was mine; under another username of course. MinorStoop 03:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Bound to come out, I guess: the current #8 on the leaderboard. MinorStoop 21:11, April 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Blog Really, you can't edit it now? I didn't really lock it, all I did was go to the edit screen and unchecked the comments option. What is it saying when you try to edit? LuckyTimothy 04:47, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thought admins were immune from each other's weapons... MinorStoop 12:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, moving a ton of blogs I figured that out really quickly with the commenting box. LuckyTimothy 19:47, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat moderation By the look of the user rights page, "Chat moderation" is part of an admin's right. So you know, at least. MinorStoop 13:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat I'm there now. You're not hurt or anything, are you? TeamTaycob 02:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC) On the verge of passing out. Chat with me, I'm dying. ~If you have to take a while to know who this is, I'm disowning you. ...(It's TTSDWI.) I'll forgive you for abandoning me... ...but that's only because I finally saw Snow White and the Huntsman and I am going to MARRY that movie. TeamTaycob 04:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Long time, no chat. It's been forever, TLE. How are you? TeamTaycob 02:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Background Wow, you're alive. TeamTaycob 14:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : Whoa, China is a big fricking deal. Have fun! And summer homework? Daaaaaamn. That sucks. Well, you being gone has made me go nearly insane. Have fun doing what you do. TeamTaycob 14:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat This is whast they said to me and my friend - Anon They spammed more, This person has been saying theese words for ages now Are you still alive? It's a cruel summer, and you haven't touched this Wiki in what seems like years. Message me back if you can. Bye! --TeamTaycob 02:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) If you don't come back I'm gonna be mad at you. BUT MERRY CHRISTMAS!! TeamTaycob 15:34, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Movayyyyy Hey the movie do you know that movie? This one movie is vampires and wolves. This is the movie! :D Hahahahahaah xD Do you love it or hate it? Cause I know I want it to fall in a pit of lava and freeze hahahahahah GreenMario21 (talk) 02:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC)